A user equipment has been advanced to perform multiple functions such as communicating with others, exchanging personal information, accessing Internet banking, and electronic payments as well as capturing images, playback of music/video files, playing games, receiving a broadcasting signal, and storing personal information. Lately, such a multifunctional user equipment has been receiving greater attention.
In order to implement such various functionalities in a single user equipment, many studies have been made for developing various user interfaces in hardware and software for interacting with inputs from users. For example, a user equipment generally includes a touch screen having both an input function and a display function. Such a user equipment employs a touch user interface (UI) for receiving touch inputs from a user and displaying information that a user wants.
There is a need for developing a user interface that enables a user to conveniently and quickly execute programs, applications, or processes of a user equipment by using a touch user interface such as a touch screen.